


Cabestrillo

by miruru



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 19 de Fictober 2019 -Al examinar el perfil de Dean, mientras cargaba cajas hablando con otros cazadores, Sam se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho se veía ligeramente más curvado que el izquierdo. Era difícil explicar, pues parecía que se doblaba más de lo que debiera, pero no lo suficiente como que fuese demasiado obvio. La historia se remontaba a cuando Dean tenía doce años.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Cabestrillo

Al examinar el perfil de Dean, mientras cargaba cajas hablando con otros cazadores, Sam se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho se veía ligeramente más curvado que el izquierdo. Era difícil explicar, pues parecía que se doblaba más de lo que debiera, pero no lo suficiente como que fuese demasiado obvio.

La historia se remontaba a cuando Dean tenía doce años. Habían salido a la feria del condado, porque su padre les había vuelto a dejar solos en el enésimo motel de mierda, después de que Sam le insistiera a su hermano mayor hasta agotarlo emocionalmente. Habían estado correteando y de repente Dean se cayó al suelo. Supo que algo estaba mal de inmediato. Quizás fue el sonido que hizo al caer, quizás fue la manera en que se levantó, agarrándose el brazo con cuidado y con la frente perlada de sudor.

El joven Sam insistió en que debían ir al doctor, pero su hermano lo atajó diciendo que estaba bien, que dejara de ser un paranoico. Una hora después, Dean ya sólo usaba la mano izquierda y trataba de ocultar la otra. Así que, mientras intentaba cocinar algo, buscó una tela y se fue para él. Le agarró y con cuidado le puso un cabestrillo. Los ojos verdes de Dean le observaban perplejo.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —le preguntó finalmente.

— Un cabestrillo para que no te hagas más daño. Yo preparo la cena. Cuando venga papá, sí o sí vamos a ir al médico. Deja de ser un irresponsable.

Que su hermano menor le llamara irresponsable enfurruñó a Dean, que infló los mofletes y entrecerró los ojos.

— Más te vale no envenenarnos con esa cena.

Sam sonrió satisfecho. Aunque el comentario pareciera una crítica, era consciente de que acababa de darle su bendición. 


End file.
